


So Into You

by midnightofthesoul



Series: love me if you dare [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Time, Lots of Sex, Lust, Sex, Sexy Times, Tears, another ladyjam, beca used to be emo, nearly all the sex cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightofthesoul/pseuds/midnightofthesoul
Summary: “Now, I want you...” Beca whispers as she leans forward and kisses Chloe hard on the mouth, then pulls back an inch, “to lie back down, so I can finish what I started.”After getting rescued from the elevator, Chloe and Beca settle up on that dare... and then some.





	So Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recommend reading Good Kisser before you read this. Or not, but you may be confused.
> 
> Also, I should have just titled this: 32/43 pages are smut. Enjoy. Also, if anyone has concerns, I can bump up the rating.

The door closes with a resounding thud, leaving Chloe to her racing thoughts. The highlights of this reel include, but are not limited to: _Oh my gosh, I just made out with Beca... I am so freaking wet right now, this is insane… What if we’d been stuck in the elevator longer? What would’ve happened? Will Beca regret this in the morning?_

Slipping out of her heels, Chloe pushes away from the door and steps further into the room. She notes that turn-down service placed two chocolates on her bed, lit the soft lights behind the headboard, as well as turned on the hotel’s music station. And of course, _of course,_ it’s the sexytime playlist.

“ _Figures_ ,” Chloe sighs the sigh of the sexually frustrated, irritated at how the scene is set for two people to fall into bed with each other. Of course she has no one to fall into bed with—

The thought flashes through her mind, but it’s too laughable, even in her exhausted, lust-filled state. But then she thinks back to the elevator; the way Beca looked as she sauntered up to her, the sounds she made, the way her hands roamed…

Maybe it isn’t _so_ crazy?

Quickly, before she loses her courage, Chloe pulls off her thong for the sake of urgency, because why not? Still barefoot, she tugs open her door and just as she steps outside, Beca is only a couple doors away. She looks equally as confused and desperate as Chloe feels, and by golly, that’s good enough for her.

Smiling brightly, Chloe backs up quickly to prevent the door from shutting. Beca follows, smirking as she enters Chloe’s room.

“Need to settle up on that dare?” Chloe grins as Beca presses her against the wall. It’s slightly different, having lost her height advantage against Beca. Now, Chloe barely has to tilt her head downward.

“You never specified _where_ I was supposed to kiss you.” Beca sighs as Chloe wraps her arms around Beca’s neck. Shrugging, Beca’s hands clutch Chloe’s hips tightly. “Figured I should honor the actual meaning of the song.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Chloe leans forward and presses her lips against Beca’s, grinning as she does so. It’s a little messy at first until they settle into a steady, needy rhythm. Chloe slides her hands down Beca’s throat along her collar bones and down her arms. She briefly tightens her grip when Beca curls her tongue against Chloe’s then sucks on her bottom lip gently, causing a low sound to emerge from the back of Chloe's throat.

Chloe’s always wondered if Beca was a good kisser. Sure she’s seen Beca kiss Jesse and that guy she rebounded with after Jesse, but those were always quick pecks. It’s no secret Beca abhors PDA. Though Chloe _did_ accidentally walk in on Beca and Jesse having sex once, but the pair were much more mortified than Chloe was.

Granted, the image of Beca — her back bare as she rode Jesse, before being caught and falling forward, yelping then yelling in dismay — was burned into her mind, in a pleasantly terrible way.

And yes, Chloe has kissed a lot of people, so she feels qualified in saying that Beca is in fact a good kisser. A _very_ good kisser.

Especially when Chloe compares this kiss to the one she shared with Chicago only hours before. He’d been all saliva and lips and used this wide rotational swirl with his tongue that, while it was acceptable, made Chloe feel like perhaps that was something they’d have to work on if it ever happened again. They'd only kissed the one time, but Chloe'd felt like once was enough.

But Beca? She doesn’t kiss, so much as she caresses with her lips and tongue. She takes these light, sweeping passes, then pulls away and nips Chloe’s bottom lip with her teeth. When she changes her angle, tilting Chloe’s face with her small, cold hands, she hovers over Chloe’s open mouth and nuzzles the tip of her nose with her own before placing a light kiss on her upper lip, pulling it into her mouth to tease.

And just like that, all thoughts of Chicago evaporate from her mind.

Humming at the sensation, Chloe sucks on Beca’s bottom lip, using a bit more teeth this time, receiving a reciprocal hum in return. Chloe tightens her hold on Beca’s hips, tugging her closer and closer until they’re flush against each other. Deepening the kiss, Beca increases her pressure, but not in an uncomfortably forceful way and Chloe relishes that about her.

“Wait wait wait,” Beca murmurs against her lips, pulling away abruptly. “Is this something you _want_ to do, or is it just because of the dare and the elevator?”

It’s like Beca just dropped a bucket of ice water on them in the middle of Chloe’s very scientific assessment of Beca’s kissing skills. Chloe furrows her brow as she examines Beca’s face. The woman is inscrutable and it drives Chloe insane. How is she to proceed? What else is there to lose? They're about to go separate ways, regardless. She might as well go all in.

“This is something I've wanted for _years_.”

The smile Beca gifts her with could power a city, it’s so electric. It's full and bright and Chloe knows it's real because Beca’s eyes crinkle in the corners in that adorable way. Chloe’s heart nearly thumps out of her chest at the sight, knowing her words put that look on Beca’s face.

“Yeah?”

“ _Definitely_.”

Beca grins again and instead of saying anything, she leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Chloe's lips. This kiss is warm and light and bracketed with happy sighs and gentleness. When Beca pulls back, still smiling, Chloe responds in kind and closes the gap. It’s at this moment that Chloe realizes she's not just scratching an itch. She's about to fulfill a dream.

She maintains her contact with Beca, arms around her neck, the lengths of their bodies pressed against each other. It feels so much different than before, knowing that this isn't some silly ruse. Not some shameless attempt to distract Beca that leads to a moment that ‘got away from them’. They can’t wave this away and pretend it never happened.

This thought shows with every passing moment; their movements are no longer rushed and feverish. No, this time they take care. Each touch. Each kiss. Each breath.

When Chloe cards her fingers through Beca’s hair, she feels a hum come from the other woman. Without fail, Beca has always loved when Chloe played with her hair in the past, whether when they were watching movies or sitting next to each other, reading and making music, respectively. Granted, it was a surefire way to make Beca fall asleep, but Chloe enjoyed doing it all the same.

They pull apart for a few moments, catching their breath as hands roam over hot skin. As Chloe leans her hips into Beca’s, she can feel that slippery sensation that tells her how wet she herself is, how ready. She presses her lips against Beca’s once more, smiling against the other woman’s smirk as their tongues stroke against each other lightly, nipping at intervals.

“Beca, you sure you want this?” Chloe pulls away, one last time. “The last thing I want is for you to wake up and want to pretend this never happened.”

“First off… ouch, dude.” A flash of a frown on Beca’s face tells Chloe that perhaps she isn’t giving Beca enough credit. She immediately feels bad for questioning Beca.

“And second...You have…” Beca huffs out a nervous laugh as she pulls away and looks down, her hands holding tight to Chloe’s shoulders. “God, Chlo… you have no idea… But just to be safe —” Beca sucks in a breath and holds up her fingers as far away as possible. It’s the drunk!Chloe assessment she’s used over the years and it’s rather accurate because Chloe gets terrible double vision when she’s drunk. “How many fingers?”

“Three.” Chloe smiles as Beca nods, then rolls into her own assessment for Beca, who is really good at masking her intoxication until she’s _really, really_ drunk: “What’s my phone number, backwards?”

“Argh, this _always_  sucks, for the record.” Beca bites her lip in thought for a second, because this is _always tough_. Beca responds slowly as she thinks through the number she was forced to memorize because she designated Chloe as her emergency contact two years ago. “Uhhh… 069… 83… 63,  no! Back up... 6 TWO, 318!” Chloe beams, pleased at Beca’s abilities at such a late hour.

Chloe rewards her with a kiss, smiling back at her. “Pretty impressive, I must say, Miss Mitchell.”

Beca preens, super pleased. Chloe rolls her eyes and says once more, to be sure —“So… you’re not going to wake up in the morning and regret any of this?”

Already shaking her head before she responds, Beca gives an impish smile creeping on her face. “Who said we were going to fall asleep, _Chlo_?”

The gravel in Beca’s voice as she says Chloe's name is enough to make her clench her thighs together, trying to stave off the inevitable slow burn. Without responding, she covers Beca’s mouth with her own, hot and needy. Their movements become a little more slick, a little more desperate as Chloe scrambles against Beca, trying to make contact with bare skin.

It isn’t until she feels Beca’s hand on her bare ass that she remembers one important thing: “Fuck Chlo, where’d your thong go!?” Beca pops away from Chloe’s lips, somewhat shocked, but not enough to remove her hand from Chloe’s butt.

“I figured it’d be easier to jump you if I removed all superfluous clothing?” Chloe shrugs sensibly.

“That response alone tells me you’re not drunk,” Beca replies as she tugs Chloe against her again, squeezing Chloe’s ass tightly. Chloe runs her own hand down to Beca’s denim covered ass and grows frustrated with the amount of fabric between them. Sliding her hand around to the front, she quickly undoes a button, then stops when she brushes her finger tips against four more buttons. She doesn't have that much coordination in her lust-filled state.

“Are you wearing freaking chastity jeans?” Chloe growls against Beca’s neck, using her teeth against the poor woman’s collarbone.

“I uh,” Beca moans, her eyes squeezing shut. “I wasn’t…” Chloe peppers kisses as she slides her tongue up along the skin beneath Beca’s ear. “Shit, I can’t focus.”

Chloe pulls away, the corner of her lip tilting upwards at Beca, enjoying how dazed she’s become. Beca’s eyes have a tendency to get dark blue when she’s feeling strong emotions. Chloe would know, she’s spent the last 7 years studying them and using them as a barometer to how Beca is feeling.

Right now? Her stormy blue eyes are the darkest Chloe’s ever seen them. This is something Chloe will ruminate over later. Either way, it doesn’t take away from the fact that Chloe needs access to a very difficult-to-reach part of Beca’s anatomy.

Struck with an idea, Chloe places her hands on Beca’s shoulders and rotates her in a way that has Beca’s back to her front. Beca places her hands in front of her against the wall, surprised by the abrupt movement. Sweeping Beca’s hair over her opposite shoulder, Chloe places a kiss on Beca’s neck then leans forward and whispers, “Trust me on this, mmmkay?”

“Yeah, yup, mmmm sure.” Beca then opens her eyes and gasps. “Geez, Chloe! In front of a mirror?! Seriously?”

“NOT my intention,” Chloe glances up and is met with Beca’s hooded gaze and finds herself super pleased at the thought of still being able to watch Beca throughout this. She shakes her head as she reaches down and then places Beca’s hands against the mirror in front of them. “But I will certainly take it!”

Chloe takes her time once again, pressing her lips along the soft, slightly salty skin of Beca’s neck as she tugs the rest of Beca’s camisole out from her dark skinny jeans. She can’t help but rub her teeth roughly in a few, more discrete locations, but she knows she’s already left a mark simply because Beca’s so pale.

Beca lets out a high-pitched whimper once Chloe reaches a spot higher up on Beca’s neck, a little behind her ear. Watching as Beca’s mouth falls open and her hips rock forward unconsciously, Chloe licks the strip once more then teases the skin again, a little sharper this time. Beca’s hand that’s pressed against the mirror balls into a fist as her other swiftly reaches behind her to clench at the back of Chloe’s thigh, tugging them even closer as she grinds her backside against Chloe.

The need shown in the movement drives Chloe’s deft fingers, letting her undo three more buttons from Beca’s jeans. She steps impossibly closer behind Beca, somewhat reminiscent of the way they were dancing earlier that night. If she’d found it hot earlier when Beca rolled her body against hers, then Chloe certainly finds it even hotter right now.

This time, however, Chloe gets to let her hands wander to places she’s always wanted to go. Her left hand crawls beneath the camisole, up along Beca’s spine then back down again, using her nails all the way. Beca lets out a heavy sigh at the ministrations as back rubs are another thing she loves, but refuses to acknowledge.

All the while, Beca’s hand is squeezing Chloe’s thigh at intervals, her thumb rubbing absent circles over the silky fabric of Chloe’s skirt. The movement makes the skirt rise slowly as she does so, but not enough to reveal anything. At one point, she thinks she hears Beca murmur, “ _so damn beautiful_.”

Chloe runs her fingers up Beca’s spine once more and along the bottom of her bra, gliding around the front. Chloe applies soft pressure to the lacy fabric at first, enjoying the quick, silent puffs of air that escape Beca. Then Chloe runs her right hand along the other side of Beca’s torso to her waistline, hooking her fingers along the jut of bone at Beca’s hip.

She digs steadily deeper at the skin and muscle and bone of that very spot, grinding against Beca as she does so. Not only does Beca groan, low and loud, but Chloe is reminded of how very ready she herself is, slick with desire. She repeats the synchronized movement, running her fingers even lower on sinewy skin — lower and lower, until she can practically feel the heat radiating from Beca’s core.

Letting out a sharp breath, Beca reflexively thrusts her hips forward as Chloe’s hand presses against her. Sucking in her lip, Beca runs her hand around to the front of Chloe’s leg, clutching her tightly before moving upwards, like she’s trying to get her bearings. Chloe, impatiently so, rolls her middle finger over Beca’s clit. Even with the subtle movement, she can feel how wet Beca is.

“Fuck,” Beca growls. “Wait, wait, woah,” she pleads as her hand scrambles up higher beneath Chloe’s flowy skirt. “I want us to cum at the same time.”

“Ah geez,” Chloe murmurs, feeling the low thrum of an orgasm stirring merely at Beca’s words. She’s in so much trouble.

And just like that, Beca’s fingers tap along Chloe’s upper thigh like she’s playing a piano, until she reaches incredibly sensitive skin. She swipes her thumb along Chloe’s clit as she slips her middle finger along Chloe’s folds, running it up and back, coming away wet and causing Chloe to forget what she’s doing for a moment, gasping sharply. Repeating the movement once, twice, Beca starts a rhythm that makes Chloe’s eyes water a bit.

“Chlo?” Beca murmurs, her eyes growing concerned as she searches Chloe’s.

“Yeah,” Chloe hums, leaning forward and pressing an open-mouthed kiss against Beca’s shoulder, maintaining eye contact. “Sorry… Let’s...” she places her free hand fully on Beca’s bra-clad breast and flexes her fingers for good measure, causing the other woman to blink hard, sucking air through clenched teeth. “Let’s do this.”

“You sure?” Beca’s eyes have a flash of clarity in their lust-fueled haze and if Chloe weren’t equally turned on she’d be touched by Beca’s concern.

Chloe nods vehemently. “One hundred percent positive.”

And without further ado, she runs her index and middle fingers purposefully against Beca, tugging tightly as she rocks her hips against Beca’s hand, spurning her on. The movement causes Beca to lean forward somewhat, to get a better hold on the corner of the mirror with her right hand as she tries to match Chloe’s movements, stroke for stroke.

It’s hard, trying to focus on Beca while she’s got part of the smaller woman’s weight braced on her leg. Beca’s hand is doing such devilish things to Chloe, but she does her best to stay strong. She loses her rhythm once or twice because she is definitely much further along than Beca is and she can already feel herself building.

Once Beca’s fingers tease her entrance, her middle finger tucking inside, Chloe whispers, “Oh God,” and clenches her teeth, working hard to stave off the inevitable rush.

Glancing at Beca, it’s clear that she’s paying more attention to Chloe than anything she’s feeling, because her eyes are fixed on her hand then bounce back up to Chloe’s face, checking to see if she’s close. It’s both cute and distracting because Chloe needs this woman to forget everything and just. let. go.

“Beca,” Chloe murmurs, “relax. We’ll get there. Trust me.”

By the furrow in her brow, Chloe figures Beca is unaware of how focused she’d become and immediately loses her rhythm. “Sorry I—”

Chloe cuts her off by removing her hand from Beca’s breast and turns her head to face Chloe. She seals her lips over Beca’s, stilling all movement except for this kiss. Beca’s lips are soft and warm as she bites Chloe’s lip gently, both feeling that pressing need building within them.

Darting her tongue out against Beca’s bottom lip, she nips it then soothes the skin, then repeats the gesture and feels a steady hum in Beca’s chest, like it grounds her. She rolls into Beca once again, slowing down the movements that drive this crazytrain.

As predicted, Beca picks up on the slower rhythm, moving her hips in time with Chloe’s, her hand doing much of the same. Once their movements sync up, Chloe presses impossibly closer and slips a finger inside of Beca. The brunette’s knee pops up in surprise, glancing off the mirror lightly, but not enough for her to stop grinding.

Chloe’s pleased by how wet Beca is, but she can feel how close to the edge she’s getting. She fears she may hit release before Beca. By the high pitched moan Chloe can’t help but make when Beca curls a finger inside Chloe, Beca picks up on this and quickens her strokes, her thumb rolling more frequently over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Bec—” Chloe gasps out, feeling the pressure starting to tumble from her core, her hip movements growing erratic.

“It’s okay,” Beca murmurs as Chloe’s free thigh tightens around Beca’s hand and leg just before turning into jello, “I’ve got you.”

And then Chloe lets go, sinking her teeth into Beca’s shoulder as he does so, her walls spasming around the younger woman’s fingers. She can feel Beca’s thumb slowing, trying to draw out the wave as long as possible. Somewhere in there, Chloe fazes out briefly, her forehead pressed against Beca’s shoulder.

When Chloe finally gathers her wits, her legs are unsteady and Beca’s no longer leaning on her, it’s more the other way around as she’s fallen forward, her cheek pressed against Beca’s shoulder blade. She has one hand wrapped limply around Beca’s neck but her fingers are still cupping Beca in the most intimate of ways. She's biting her lip, trying her hardest not too move against Chloe’s hand.

Glancing up in the mirror, Chloe finds Beca giving her a pixieish smirk as she slowly slides her fingers out and away from within Chloe. She brings up her hand, thumb and middle fingers glistening, and licks them slowly, trying her best to wink (but she fails, because Beca always does this weird blink instead. It’s adorable, really).

All it does is make desire zing right back to Chloe’s belly as she turns Beca’s head to face her once more, placing a sloppy, wet kiss against her lips, licking as she does so. Beca’s hand wraps around Chloe’s neck, keeping the other woman in place, each sighing into the other.

Chloe would like to think she tastes herself on Beca’s tongue, but it could be simple wish fulfillment, really. They get lost in kissing each other for several moments until she’s able to slip her hand beneath Beca’s bra and cup her breast, squeezing tightly. As she distracts Beca with her tongue and hands, Chloe runs her index finger up along Beca’s folds and slides one, then two fingers inside Beca and starts rocking in time with her hips.

She picks up the pace once Beca’s eyes fall shut and her free hand slides from the back of Chloe’s neck to Chloe’s thigh, clutching her tightly. This low, throaty moan emerges from Beca with every thrust that Chloe can only describe as sinful. Then Beca takes in a stiff breath and sucks her bottom lip between her teeth.

Moments later, she feels Beca come undone around her fingers and Chloe will be damned if it isn’t the most beautiful thing she’s ever witnessed. This Beca releases a soft, almost musical trill with every breath, every single rock of the hips, every single kiss pressed against her nape. Chloe watches every single second, afraid to blink for fear of missing out.  

Satiated, Beca’s cracked gaze grows a little more wicked as the seconds pass and she regains her bearings. Dark blue eyes trace Chloe’s movements as she presses her lips against Beca’s jaw, how she uses her teeth against that sensitive spot close to Beca’s ear. Ever so slowly, Beca loosens up and releases her death grip on Chloe’s leg. When Beca starts to straighten, Chloe realizes she was bearing most of the other woman’s weight.

“Sorry about that,” Beca whispers, looking sheepish.

“Happy to help,” Chloe shoots back with a playful eyebrow waggle, pressing a kiss on Beca’s cheek, not unlike all those cheek kisses she’s given before.

Standing fully, Beca turns quickly in Chloe’s arms and pulls her close, wrapping her arms around Chloe’s waist as she licks her bottom lip before sucking gently then kissing her deeply. Soon after, Chloe feels the hem of her blouse rising and lifts her arms as Beca tugs it over her head and tosses, sealing her lips back over Chloe’s like she’s her lifeforce. Their breaths are shallow and Chloe finds that she likes the way Beca kisses when she’s like this — a little more wanton and a lot more tongue.

It isn’t until Chloe feels the back of the bed against her legs that she realizes Beca was maneuvering them over this way. Her powers of distraction are remarkable. She tightens her hold on Beca’s waist for a moment, unprepared for the change in balance and Beca pulls away, her head falling to the side as she flicks her eyes to the bed behind Chloe.

“Lie back,” she commands softly as she leans forward and presses a wet kiss to Chloe’s jaw, pressing lightly on the other woman’s shoulders.

Chloe falls with an airy bounce and scoots back with a laugh. She bites her bottom lip in anticipation as Beca climbs onto the bed, edging forward on her hands and knees towards Chloe with a predatory look in her eyes. Beca, still in her jeans and that stupidly beautiful camisole, starts pressing her lips all over Chloe’s neck and torso. She frowns at the bra that Chloe is still wearing, struggling briefly to unhook it before Chloe takes mercy and quickly slips out of it.

Settling on the bed once more, Chloe chuckles when Beca pauses for a moment, running her gaze over Chloe’s torso, then abruptly leans down to swirl her tongue over Chloe’s nipple, gently biting it while running her nails up Chloe’s side and beneath her other breast. Sucking in a ragged breath, Chloe reaches out and grips the bedsheets beside her, needing something to hold on to.

Beca once told her during a wine-drunk confession session, that she didn’t mind giving head. She quite liked the power she had. It was just that she didn’t like when the other person grabbed her head to shove her against their crotch. Chloe nodded in understanding, having experienced the same thing, many times before.

When Beca moves to her other breast, Chloe can’t help the somewhat strangled sound that emerges. Beca glances up, to make sure Chloe’s okay, briefly reaching up and squeezing Chloe’s hand once she’s sure, before resuming her pursuit. The hand squeeze alone is enough to make Chloe’s heart melt.

If she wasn’t one before, she’s definitely a goner now.

Cradling Beca between her legs, Chloe feels the way Beca starts to rock into her gently. It’s slow but steady as Beca settles on her forearms, her dark hair falling down and around them both. Before she can lean down and kiss Chloe again, Chloe reaches and cups Beca’s cheeks, stilling all movement for several precious seconds.

She’s never been in a position to have a secret world created by another person — this odd sense that comes with sharing this quiet space between raspy sighs and shadowed gazes, shrouded by a curtain of hair. This longing feeling that takes over when Beca’s leaning over her, the music from the hotel speakers trickling through and the sound of their breathing. But the best part is this indescribable look of wonder on Beca’s face is all Chloe can feel, and it’s warm. So warm and bright, it makes her insides feel like she’s this incandescent fire.

Chloe’s never felt this way before, not with any man or woman.

She’s been with two other women once before; the first was Alice, the captain of the Bellas her junior year. It wasn’t even a relationship; it more about power dynamics and risky sexual encounters before shows. The last time they had sex was right before they went onstage at the ICCA Championships. When Alice said Chloe’s breath smelled like eggs, that wasn’t what she meant. It was the fact that no less than five minutes prior, Chloe’s face had been buried so far up Alice’s pussy that Alice had to start humming the National Anthem just to keep quiet.

True story.

The second woman was a little over a year ago. Beca had been spending the night over at her rebound-boyfriend’s place and Chloe’d met this bartender, Samona, at a posh club. She was tall and lithe, with mischievous eyes and a throaty laugh. All it took was three strong drinks and a wink and Chloe was pressed against a wall, making out with this woman she barely knew. She went back to the club several times, each time ending with her waking up at five in the morning to walk thirteen haggard blocks back to the studio she shared with Amy and Beca.

Alice always kept her hair up and hummed weird songs to prevent herself from yelling too loud. They always had sex in public locations, aggressive and demanding, which both found to be quite the turn-on. Samona had bright pink hair and a pixie cut, great puns, and the pinkest, fullest lips Chloe’s ever kissed.

But Beca? She’s got long chestnut hair that smells like lavender and the expensive hair products they used before the show. It’s a little wild from Chloe running her fingers through it, but the younger woman can certainly rock the sex-hair look. Beca’s got the most mercurial smile she’s ever seen, going from soft to wicked in nanoseconds. She’s gentle and rough and so many contradictions that Chloe can’t list them all.

The fact that Chloe can’t summarize Beca in one sentence is her favorite part about the other woman. How could she?

Offering one of those famed mischievous expressions, Beca starts to tease her. She chuckles as she whispers a kiss against Chloe’s lips then pulls away, hovering over her mouth, then feathers a kiss against her cheek instead, joking,”You can’t catch me, Beale.”

This playful interlude continues for over a minute until Chloe gives in and wraps both her arms and legs around Beca.

“C’mere you goober,” tugging her tight into a hug. Chloe feels tingly and warm and everything she’s always wanted to feel when having sex, and of course it’s with Beca. _Always_ with Beca.

She can feel the other woman’s heart beating, strong and fast, as she takes slow breaths against Chloe’s neck. She suspects that Beca is breathing her in, running her nose along the ridges in her neck and down to her shoulder. The simple movements make Chloe’s fingers tighten their hold around Beca, wanting to keep her here, quiet and protected, forever and always. They rest like that for a couple minutes until she feels Beca’s hot lips against her neck, her tongue licking patches of skin, then biting down gently.

As Chloe releases her hold, Beca takes the opportunity to pop up and grind down hard, causing Chloe to let out a whimper etched with want. She can’t figure out why the actual sensation is so sharp until she glances down and realizes that Beca is still wearing the chastity jeans. Then Beca, tracing Chloe’s gaze to the jeans, looks back up to Chloe and rubs very purposefully and slowly up against Chloe’s slit. She feels each and every button and maybe it’s not such a bad thing Beca’s still wearing that pair of five-button hindrances.

Easing back on her haunches, Beca traces Chloe’s form, eyes dark and lids heavy as her chest heaves. They stare at each other for a bit, wanting to map swaths of skin with lips and tongue and fingers, ready to take every sound that emerges. Chloe’s eyes bounce back to Beca’s face and she’s wearing this strange expression, almost like disbelief.

Beca then flips her hair over her shoulder and _goodness, that’s hot,_ before she sucks in her bottom lip in contemplation like she’s sizing up which piece of Chloe she wants first. Satisfied with her apparent plan, Beca eases forward onto her hands again.

Chloe groans as only Beca’s hips make contact with Chloe and it’s the delicious friction of her jeans and those dumb buttons rubbing against Chloe that drive her mad. It only takes a couple minutes of Beca grinding against her, kisses coming down to her sternum and breasts as Beca works her up again. She swirls her tongue against Chloe’s nipple one last time, gently nipping in a way that makes Chloe arch up against Beca’s hips, moaning, “Becs! Oh, my gosh. Oh—.”

Then Beca slides to the end of the bed, quickly slipping off Chloe’s skirt as Chloe lifts her hips to assist. Tugging Chloe roughly by the hips with surprising strength, Beca doesn’t stop until Chloe’s legs are hanging over Beca’s shoulders and her head is between Chloe’s thighs.

Running one hand up Chloe’s sternum, she glides her nails back down until she reaches Chloe’s lower belly, all taut skin that quivers with touch. Beca hooks one arm over her thigh and slides the other up Chloe’s torso until she reaches the underside of Chloe’s breast. Lightly, she runs her nails along both thigh and breast.

“Beca! You… ugh!” Chloe bucks upwards, both ticklish and enjoying the feel of Beca’s hands, before she eases back down and Beca places a kiss to the inside of her thigh.

“Okay there, Ms. Beale?” Beca grits out before biting Chloe’s thigh.

“Mmmhmmm.”

The kisses feel hot and breathy along her inner leg until Beca finally gives in and licks a strip straight up Chloe’s center.

“Ah geez, oh God,” Chloe pushes up on her elbows at that, searching for anything to grab onto, settling for a pillow. She clutches it over her face to keep herself from yelling too loudly. Because that is a thing that is definitely happening; the yelling, that is.

Beca continues to lap her tongue around Chloe’s clit, then quickly slips a finger and then another inside her. She then begins a back and forth game of bringing Chloe to the edge then pulling away, pressing wet kisses against her thighs, running her hands over Chloe’s torso, growing slick with sweat.

This is the very first game Chloe’s ever wanted to lose.

Chloe pulls the pillow away to watch as Beca suddenly releases the thigh she’d been holding. She then runs her free hand up Chloe’s stomach slowly, then back down and up again until her thumb grazes the underside of Chloe’s breast once more. As she does this Beca will lick along her folds and flatten her tongue against her, creating this delicious friction that makes Chloe’s hips rock back and forth.

Beca then slips the rest of her fingers over her breast and gently squeezes the flesh before she pinches Chloe’s nipple in time with using her teeth to bite down gently on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Wow, wow wow,” Chloe exhales as she practically levitates off the bed. Beca releases her grasp on Chloe’s breast and hooks her arm back around Chloe’s hips once again, pressing on her lower abdomen to keep her in place. Beca hums lowly against her, fingers plucking up Chloe’s leg and then twist together as she inserts them inside Chloe, causing her to writhe once more.

“Oh God, just… mmmm,” Chloe squeaks, unable to articulate actual sentences. Everything is fuzzy and her ears are buzzing and her skin is on fire. She’s still squeezing the pillow she was using to cover her face, to prevent herself from manhandling Beca’s head.

Now Chloe watches Beca as the woman keeps this relentless pace with her tongue and fingers. The build up is reaching near explosive heights, and that subtle swirl in her abdomen has become a tightening of all her pelvic muscles, begging for release. Chloe gives up and lets go of the pillow, scrambling for Beca’s hand that’s holding her down.

“Please, I can’t—”

Slowly drawing Chloe to the edge once more, Beca pulls away only for a moment. It’s long enough to make Chloe’s eyes flash open, to memorize the way Beca’s looking at her before she leans forward and presses a kiss to her wanting flesh, curling her fingers inside Chloe as Beca rolls her tongue in such a way that —

“Beca! Holy shiooooooot… oh my, oh my God ohmygod,” Chloe bursts out as she climaxes, hips popping violently as she grabs for bedsheets and all the pillows in reach. Beca continues to lap at her, long, swift strokes as she presses down on toned stomach and smooth skin. Her fingers continue to work inside her, wiggling and sliding and digging at intervals.

Then she relents, letting Chloe get a breath as she brings her hands up and scrubs her face, dragging her fingers through her hair. Opening her eyes, Chloe watches the spots float away as she gets her bearings, sucking in deep breaths.

The relief is only momentary, because what feels like mere seconds later or maybe several minutes, she feels Beca press her lips against her once again. Her fingers stretch and curl inside Chloe as she’s quickly drilled up and into the low thrum of a weaker second peak. Beca licks at her, teeth nipping at delicate flesh, her free hand keeping Chloe’s thighs from pressing too hard against her face as Chloe’s orgasm builds once more.

Then Beca rolls her tongue and flattens it against her clit, curling it over and over and over and Chloe’s grinding against her face and murmuring things she isn’t even sure counts as actual words. “Oh yes, yes, oh oh oh! Oh God, oh!”

And with a strangled gasp, hips heaving upward one last time, Chloe falls back to the bed slowly, feeling like her entire body feels like lead. She can’t catch her breath, she can barely open her eyes or even move. She thinks that maybe she blacked out somewhere in there.

She feels Beca breathing against her, hands running up and down her thighs, featherlight as Chloe comes back down to Earth. Beca massages Chloe’s skin into wakefulness, making Chloe curious if she might need to learn how to walk again, because her legs are so confused.

It’s when those wicked hands start to move with more purpose, reaching once more into Chloe’s overly sensitive core and rolling her thumb gently over Chloe’s clit that she lets out a groan and quickly covers Beca’s hands, ceasing the movement.

“No! No, no noooo,” Chloe moans. “I can’t —” she shakes her head as she tugs Beca’s hand upwards.

“Too much?” Beca whispers as she rises back on her knees and looks down at Chloe. Her chin and lips are glistening, her eyes are so dark Chloe isn’t sure they’re even blue anymore, and she’s got Chloe’s knees tight in her grasp.

“Too soon…” Chloe huffs, buzzing and twitchy all over. “I need a minute… or five.”

“Take all the time in the world,” Beca’s voice is deliciously gritty as she clears her throat. Huffing out a laugh, Beca releases Chloe’s legs gently, letting them curve over the end of the bed as she remains kneeling on the floor.

Chloe lies there breathing, trying to get the room to stop spinning. It’s not alcohol-induced spinning, either. It’s spinning the spin of someone who’s had her world thoroughly rocked.

After she feels like she can catch her breath, Chloe stretches once, rubbing her foot against Beca’s leg once she’s climbed back on the bed. Confused by not feeling bare skin, Chloe gets a better look at Beca and frowns.

“Why?” Chloe pushes upwards on her forearms. “WHY do you still have clothes on?”

Beca glances down, equally confused at this conundrum. “Because you never took them off?”

“Yeah, well… let’s do something about that.” Pushing up and tucking in her knees, Chloe gets a waft of her own scent and is one part turned on and one part desperate to taste Beca. Wrapping her hands around her hair and tossing it around her shoulder, she glances up just as Beca’s licking her lips hungrily, her eyes absorbing every gesture.

It’s not the look of someone who wants to possess her, merely a gaze of admiration and appreciation and Chloe loves that about Beca.

Before the other woman can move, Chloe reaches out and slips her hand beneath Beca’s camisole and pulls it over her head and tosses aimlessly. Unable to go this long without kissing Beca, she leans forward and presses her lips against the brunette, now definitely tasting herself on those shining lips.

It’s not the first time she’s tasted herself on another’s lips, but on Beca? She could kiss her all day, knowing where those lips have been. She could kiss Beca all day, regardless.

Hands run over impossibly smooth expanses of slick skin, clutching and roaming and causing moans and breaths to grow short. They start rocking against each other, Chloe still kneeling on the bed, Beca standing against her. She clutches Beca’s hips tightly, digging into the soft skin.

Losing herself for a couple minutes, merely kissing Beca is enough to ruin Chloe. Eventually though, she remembers her goal in doing this. She quickly reaches around and unhooks Beca’s bra with ease, smirking when Beca lets out an unexpected gasp as Chloe quickly cups her breast. The bra goes… somewhere, as Chloe runs her thumb over the pebbled tip, smiling as her friend falters for a moment, her eyes sliding shut as a puff of air escapes her lips.

Chloe leans forward and presses her lips to Beca’s neck, smelling the faint scent of her perfume - warm and complex - just like Beca. She teases the skin up the brunette’s neck, her hands massaging the dense tissue within her grasp. Ever so slowly, Chloe works her way along Beca’s jaw until she breaks down and pulls Chloe in for a rough kiss.

When they break away, Chloe’s breathing heavy and thinks her lips are numb. It’s okay though, because her focus is on getting Beca’s chastity jeans off her. Pushing the fabric down roughly, Chloe gets both the jeans and Beca’s underwear halfway down her thighs before she looks up to Beca for assistance.

Taking mercy, she hears Beca snicker as she works both her skinny jeans and black underwear down and off her legs, kicking them away. Chloe takes her time admiring the length of Beca’s body, knowing Beca, for whatever reason, is not nearly as confident in her own assets. It doesn’t take away from the fact that Chloe longs to touch every square inch of the body Beca merely tolerates.

Distracted by what’s directly in front of her, Chloe tries to shift her gaze upwards, but is caught when Beca looks up to Chloe with a knowing look. Beca tucks wild hair behind her ears as she looks both amused and absolutely sinful. She then reaches up and grabs Chloe’s jaw, tugging her close before kissing her hard.

Their kisses grow increasingly sloppy as Chloe inches her way back on the bed, causing Beca to climb on and after Chloe on her knees, still kneeling. It’s not until they’re pressed against each other from knees to lips that Chloe is able to take full stock of the moment. Even then, it’s tough because Beca still has one hand cupping her jaw, the other working its way to Chloe’s butt.

Meanwhile, she’s got her arms wrapped so tightly around the brunette that she isn’t sure where she ends and Beca begins. They spend the next few minutes making out like teenagers until Chloe finally relents and pivots quickly, bringing Beca with her as she lowers her to the bed, not once losing contact. Chloe’s always been proud of this move, but never more so than right now. Beca’s hair is fanned out beneath her, chest rising at intervals and her skin is flushed.

For the 100th time, she wishes she could take a picture to solidify how beautiful Beca is in this moment, but she’ll take the tilt of Beca’s lips and the way her eyes flutter as acknowledgement that they’re both doing something right.

“Stay,” Beca whispers as she takes a moment, running her hands over Chloe’s hair, and down her shoulders. It’s so very gentle and so very loving that Chloe can only release a sigh and comply.

Then Beca reaches up and runs her thumb along Chloe’s cheek, down her jaw to the back of her neck, tugging her in close to kiss once more. She releases this sound that strikes Chloe as one of contentment, because Beca makes the same sound when she eats her favorite dessert, or when Chloe’s combing Beca’s hair.

How great is it, to be the source of comfort for another person?

Chloe always wondered over the years what it’d be like, to have Beca. But not once did she think it would be like this, that she’d be affected so deeply by every move Beca made. That every sound would turn Chloe on, causing that swirling sensation deep in her belly to pick up speed and throw off her equilibrium.

Spending an endless amount of time lavishing praise along Beca’s neck and her breasts, _particularly_ her breasts, Chloe gets pulled back up to kiss Beca and she forgets where her ultimate destination was.

So much so, that when she straddles Beca’s thigh and grinds against her, slick with sweat and juices. Beca sits up, tugging her by the hips and pulling her close, fingers digging into Chloe’s back. They rock into each other, thighs hitting equally sensitive spots with each movement.

Somehow, Chloe regains her focus and slides her hand down between them and rubs her thumb against Beca, causing the other woman to release a grunt before Chloe slips her fingers inside Beca.

Fortunately, Chloe has Beca at an odd angle that gives her relatively good access. She pumps into Beca furiously, thinking her friend must be close, simply based of the high pitched sighs she’s emitting. When Beca wraps her leg over Chloe’s free leg and jerks her hips infinitely closer, Chloe absently wonders when she lost control, because Beca clearly knows what she’s doing.

“Fuck, Chlo,” Beca hums against her before reaching up and tugging Chloe into a kiss. It drives her actions as she swirls her thumb against Beca in time with her tongue, inserting a third finger and smirking as the brunette sucks in a break at the action. Beca’s eyes shut tight as she loses her rhythm against Chloe, slowly starting to lose hold.

But when she does, it’s absolutely glorious.

“Chlo… shoot. I’m close,” Beca whispers just before she becomes stiff as a board and her back arches against Chloe. When Beca collapses to the bed, her core is quaking around Chloe’s fingers, hips still rocking erratically against her.

Chloe laments how quickly Beca came, having fully intended to take her chance licking the other woman to euphoria.

Soon. She will get her chance soon enough.

They lie flat on the bed for over ten minutes; limbs tangled with each other, catching their breath and taking deep breaths.

“How do you feel?” Beca says once she can form words.

“Pretty good,” Chloe hums. She’s lying. She feels amazing.

“Just _pretty good_?” Beca arches her eyebrow in such a way that Chloe realizes that this was not the correct response.

“Yeah, I mean you know…” Chloe fumbles. She’s super tired and super sexed and she’s wrapped around her favorite person. She is not firing on all syllables. Cylinders? Yeah. She’s not firing on _those_ either.  “Nice? You did nice? Very good nice?”

Beca doesn’t reply, but Chloe feels the other woman deflate against her. She has definitely screwed up. Reaching over and wrapping her arm around Beca’s waist, she tugs her closer, dipping her chin until it rests on Beca’s shoulder. Though Beca isn’t saying anything, she tightens her hold on Chloe’s thigh that’s slung over her legs, her fingers twitching.

Softly, Chloe speaks again, concerned that she misstepped. “How… ‘bout you?”

Beca doesn’t respond for several moments, and Chloe wonders if she hurt Beca’s feelings. She was being glib, not truly serious, and Beca should know that.

“I feel…” Beca lets out a sigh, before Chloe gets her chance. “I feel like I need to pee. Shove over, Beale.”

Chloe complies, worried. Beca rolls off the bed and pads over to the bathroom, shutting the door. Seconds later, she can hear Beca relieving herself, so at least Beca isn’t figuring out an escape plan. It doesn’t take away from the part where Chloe suspects that she messed up.

The faucet runs for several seconds, longer than it takes to wash hands. It takes everything within Chloe to not breakdown the door and barge in, apologizing profusely. Instead, she maintains her position, ensuring her charging phone is docked into the hotel’s speakers and selects her very own sexytime playlist.

She’s got to make this up somehow. Might as well be through music.

.::..::.::.

When Beca emerges, Chloe hops off the bed and takes her own time in the bathroom. She takes the chance to examine herself in the mirror. Love bites are scattered across her body, her nipples are red, and her lips are swollen. Her hair is a mess and she can’t fully fix her gaze.

She fills a glass with water and downs it swiftly, filling it once more and doing the same. Taking a deep breath, she exhales slowly and disregards every fear that Beca has bolted from her room. Beca never gave her the sense that she wasn’t as invested in this as Chloe was. 

Not only that, but Beca just throughly rocked her world. Chloe feels like a million bucks.

When she emerges from the bathroom, Beca’s standing at the floor to ceiling windows, looking out over the city. She’s backlit by the cityscape and all Chloe can see is the younger woman’s silhouette. If she could get away with it, she’d take a picture right here and now, because a naked, pensive Beca is a gorgeous sight to behold.

Beca takes a sip of water from a tall glass, rolling her arm in as she wraps it around her body. Her very lovely, very smooth, very close, very naked body.

Before Chloe realizes what she’s doing, she’s walked over and slid her arms around Beca’s waist, hooking her chin over the other woman’s shoulder. She presses a soft kiss against her skin, before Beca flinches a little. Pulling away, they both glance at Beca’s shoulder and see the faint marks from when Chloe bit her earlier in front of the mirror.

“Oh my God, Beca,” Chloe gasps. “I am so sorry —” she reaches up and runs her fingers lightly over the area, mortified by the sight.

“Why?” Beca turns to her, eyebrows quirked. “It was pretty sexy, Chlo.”

“Yeah, but… I hurt you!”

“Not so much,” Beca shakes her head, not in the slightest bit concerned. She downs the last of her water and sets it on the desk behind Chloe. She gives Chloe this look of contemplation, one Chloe isn’t sure she’s seen before.

“So I was thinking…”

“Sure you were.”

“Hey! I resent that, Beale,” Beca reaches around and smacks Chloe playfully on the butt. Chloe’d be lying if she said it didn’t turn her on. Beca smirks knowingly, picking up on Chloe’s reaction and apparently files it away for later. “Anyway, I was thinking… we’ve got… only a few hours left.”

“Keen observation,” Chloe replies, feeling a bit saucy as she does her best to ignore that stone settling in her gut, telling her that this night of wonder will eventually have to end and soon.

“And —” Beca sighs as she slides her hands up Chloe’s arms then wraps them around her neck. “And I think we should make the best use of our time.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Chloe murmurs as Beca closes the distance between them, placing a kiss on her lips, slow and delicate. Wrapping her arms around Beca, Chloe releases a soft sigh as their bodies press together once more, all soft skin and toned muscles.

When they pull apart to breathe, both women look equally well ravished and aroused. Chloe, however, still feels obligated to set the record straight regarding her earlier comments and takes her chance.

“Becs, what I said before, about you doing a ‘nice job’, I was joking—”

“Oh, no, no. Don’t try to make me feel better about my ‘ _very good nice job_ ’, Chloe,” Beca shakes her head, but her fingers tighten on Chloe’s neck, belying her inner turmoil. “I mean, it _was_ my first time with a woman and all… It’s okay. I guess I’ll just have to try harder.”

"How'd you learn to do all that then? I _know_ it wasn't Jesse doing it." 

Beca shrugs. "Dominic was a big fan of oral."

Ah yes. The rebound boyfriend. That _idiot_. Scowling, Chloe simply nods, decidedly keeping her mouth shut.

"Oh don't make that face. Dom took that job in L.A. because it was time for him to move on."

"Dominic  _took_ a promotion that was meant for you, Beca," Chloe sighs spitefully. They've had this argument several times before. It never ends well. "But I don't want to talk about that right now. I just... I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was trying to be coy and it didn't work."

Beca nods, but Chloe can tell she doesn't believe the her. "Yeah... okay."

Frowning, Chloe figures out that she basically destroyed all of Beca’s self-confidence when it came to pleasing Chloe. That was one thousand percent not her intent. She’d tried to go for teasing, but clearly, that fell flat on fresh, ambivalent ears. 

Chloe swallows hard, now figuring out what Beca was contemplating earlier: Chloe’s ultimate demise by orgasm. Big trouble. Chloe’s in big trouble. _Huge_.

“ _Beca.._.”

“ _Chloe.”_ The pure amount of grit and determination Beca infuses in only her name is enough to make Chloe sweat a bit. Because she knows this look. It’s the same look Beca wore when she punched a guy in the face her freshman year. It’s the same look she had when she was dared to ride a four-wheeler back from a football game her junior year. It’s the same look she had in the elevator earlier.

It means Chloe is going to lose. And lose _hard_.

A motivated, dedicated Beca is a dangerous Beca. This is a woman who has one goal in mind; and it’s to make Chloe regret her earlier comment. That… or make Chloe have the best orgasm in her life. The problem is Beca’s already come close, which is saying something, because Chloe had a lot of sex during Beca’s junior year.

There’s not a good reason for why she had so much sex with so many people, she just likes it. Except for the part where she overheard Jesse talking to Benji during a movie night about how excited he was that Beca agreed to move in with him once they got out to L.A. It also had something to do with the aforementioned situation of walking in on Beca and Jesse having sex.

Beca’s junior year was very tumultuous for Chloe, alright?

Chloe’s pulled from her melancholy reminiscences by Beca gently taking her chin, smiling as she kisses Chloe softly. Softer and softer still, until Chloe finds that she’s leaning forward just to get a better taste of Beca.

Feeling Beca laugh against her is a delightful experience, but hearing her gasp when Chloe clutches Beca’s butt and pulls her upwards, is even better.

Hoping to get ahead of what will be her ultimate downfall, Chloe rotates and pushes Beca until she’s sitting on the bed and Chloe’s standing between her legs. Her hands fall to Beca’s shoulders, wavering between wanting to push her back on the bed so she can have her way and finally get to taste Beca, or riding her hard.

Still undecided, Chloe climbs into Beca’s lap, straddling her hips. Beca lightly scratches the small of Chloe’s back, causing Chloe to rise up at the feeling, then grind down, _hard_.

“Ah, wow,” Beca moans against her lips, pulling away to look up at Chloe. With ever so much care, Beca reaches up and tucks Chloe’s hair behind her ears, tugging at the ends of one lock before slipping her hand around Chloe’s neck and pulling her down for a deep, breath-stealing kiss.

It’s nearly enough to make Chloe forget her intentions, until Beca’s hand rounds Chloe’s butt and squeezes tightly. She then flattens her hand and runs it lightly along Chloe’s side until she reaches the underside of Chloe’s breast, grazing it.

Determined not to let the action distract her, Chloe slips her hand between them and runs her thumb sharply over Beca’s clit. As intended, Beca’s hips jump upwards at the sudden sensation, bringing Chloe in contact with her own hand that’s still teasing Beca. She rolls again and again and again, pushing down with her hips each and every time. The last stroke causes Beca to let out a string of curses that are the most colorful Chloe’s ever heard.

“You don’t really think I’m gonna forget,” Beca rasps out before she leans forward and bites Chloe’s jaw. “Do ya, Chlo?”

Before Chloe can even reply, she’s spun around and laid flat on her back in the center of the bed. She heaves out a breath, blinking owlishly up at Beca. The woman laughs at Chloe’s reaction and gives her a barely-there wink before leaning down and kissing her once more, fingers trickling around Chloe’s squirming and giggles.

Chloe is so surprised at the amount of laughter involved in all of this. She always assumed Beca would be quiet and quick.

Which could not be further from the truth.

Her face hurts from smiling so much. Not only that, but she doesn’t think either of them have laughed this much in a while. Being an adult is hard.

Beca continues to tease her at intervals, popping away to nibble on her jaw or her neck before coming back to hum against Chloe’s lips. It's like that sound of contentment from earlier. It’s the sound someone makes when they’re home and they’ve climbed under their bed covers for a bit of peace. Chloe wonders if that’s what Beca feels when she presses into her, moving her pelvis slowly against the apex between Chloe’s legs.

Is Beca home? Or is this just a brief respite?

Beca slides her hands beneath Chloe’s shoulder blades and curves her fingers deep into the muscles, making Chloe arch at sporadic intervals with the intermittent pressure Beca provides. It’s subtle, but so wonderful that she thinks maybe Beca didn’t set out to destroy her after all.

That hope is soon quashed when Beca frees up a hand and runs it softly up and down Chloe’s side for a couple minutes, dipping further and further with each pass. Her pressure is light, but she’s learning where and how to press against Chloe to cause her to moan softly. Eventually, Beca makes it down to her hip bone and digs in, just like Chloe did to Beca earlier that night. It has the same effect of making her buck her hips, biting Beca’s lower lip in response.

“God, yes, do that again,” Chloe moans softly.

Beca does as she’s asked, running her hand up Chloe’s torso once more, gently rolling her hand around Chloe’s breast and squeezing. She then trails down her abdomen with her  fingernails until she reaches Chloe’s hip and swipes her thumb over the bone there, rubbing deep wide circles until she’s low enough to cup Chloe with a warm hand.

Though Beca hasn’t done anything yet, the sheer anticipation makes Chloe clench her walls tightly in anticipation.

“I need you,” Beca huffs against her, pushing up on her forearm, “to relax… everything.”

Blinking hard, she swallows as she tries to reconcile what Beca’s saying against the way Chloe’s body is tensing up. “I don’t… I can’t.”

“Chlo,” Beca places a soft kiss against her lips, not moving her fingers against Chloe at all. “Yes you can. I’m not doing anything right now. Just… just breathe.”

Chloe isn’t sure where Beca is going with this, but she takes in a deep breath and exhales, watching as the other woman does the same. Chloe repeats the breaths a couple times, adjusting to the feel of Beca pressing against her core. It’s a subtle, barely there pressure, but Chloe knows Beca’s there and can’t fully let go.

“Relax,” Beca singsongs against her ear, pressing a kiss below her earlobe before licking the same area, teasing it with her tongue. “This won’t work, otherwise.”

“ _What_ , won’t work, exactly?” Chloe whispers, starting to lose her bearings as Beca continues to kiss her neck.

“That’s for me to know,” Beca’s voice is growing a little more gritty as she presses on, “and for you to find out.”

“Oh dear.”

“ _Oh dear,_ is right,” Beca’s voice hits Chloe like a leather strap.

Ever so slowly, Chloe gives in to Beca’s soft kisses and light pressure along her body. It’s just enough to make Chloe’s entire body thrum with a low intensity and lull her into a false sense of security.

Soon, once Beca feels Chloe’s body becoming more pliant, Beca’s fingers start to awaken along Chloe’s her inner thigh. Beca moves very little except to place another kiss beneath Chloe’s ear before returning to her mouth and hovering for a moment.

She says something, so quietly, that it take Chloe a moment to figure out that Beca said: “ _Truly something special.”_

Chloe doesn’t get it for a moment until Beca moves to the other side of her neck and she can hear, “ _dreams are really made of.”_

At that point, Chloe is curious, because Beca is actually singing, but it’s so quiet that she can’t tease out the song, not until she finally settles against the bed and ignores her thumping heart.

And then she hears it over her very own playlist that’s still filling the background: _So Into You_ by Tamia, but it’s the Fabolous remix. She’s not a huge fan of remixes, especially when the OG is amazing. But Chloe fell in love with this version… and Beca knows it, having listened to it a thousand times when Chloe used it for Bellas practice during that wretched Junior Year of Despair.

No joke, Chloe almost graduated… _on purpose_.

Sensing Chloe’s distraction, Beca pecks at Chloe’s upper lip, and the corner. Then she runs her tongue over Chloe’s bottom lip and sucks it into her mouth, running her teeth back and forth over it. Closing her mouth over Chloe’s, Beca glides her tongue in a meandering fashion, teasing Chloe once more when she tries to reciprocate the movement.

When Chloe doesn't succeed in getting Beca to relent her teasing, she decides to sing, “ _there’s no one like you around,”_ knowing how riled up Beca got in the elevator when Chloe was still able to focus on the music.

Eyebrows quirked in response, Beca moves in for round two. She leans her weight on her right side, her breaths light but steady. By millimeters, Beca slides two fingers inside, straight as an arrow. It still causes Chloe to tighten, but only slightly.  

“Good, Chlo,” Beca murmurs as she presses an open mouthed kiss near Chloe’s ear. “Stay loose. I promise, it’ll be worth it.”

Chloe isn’t really sure what Beca means, but she trusts her enough to go along with whatever Beca’s doing. Beca stills her movements once more, letting Chloe adjust to the intrusion, fully relaxing her walls again as her eyes slide shut.

“ _I really like_ ,” Beca’s voice is low, but also very close... “ _what you’ve done to me_ ,” causing Chloe’s eyes to open and her brow to furrow, confused. She realizes, rather belatedly, that Beca’s been hovering over her for an untold period, waiting for Chloe to accommodate Beca’s presence.

“ _I am so into you_ ,” Chloe practically purrs with the song, her throat thick and voice leaden. She’s not sure if Beca believes her, even now as Beca’s cheeks grow pink, but it’s true.

Chloe reaches up and pulls Beca into a searing kiss, losing herself for several moments until she feels the other woman start to move only her fingers in and out of her, dragging them against her walls.

It’s slow, Beca’s rhythm, like she’s exploring to make sure she knows what she has to work with. Chloe feels once Beca finds what she’s looking for, because she proceeds to hit a specific spot of Chloe’s vaginal wall, repeatedly. And once Beca’s found it, she takes it with everything she’s got, especially when Chloe murmurs, “ _can’t really explain it.”_

Chloe’s unsure how long Beca spends gliding her fingers along the top side of her wall, but it makes Chloe feel like she may need to pee again. Only then, Beca starts tapping out a rhythm inside her, humming, “ _so into you_ ,” and what even?

She’s never...  “Oh my God. Oh! Ooooooh!” felt that before. Tightening up again, Beca counteracts by running her free hand over Chloe’s low abdomen, rubbing gently until Chloe relaxes enough to whisper, “ _I like feeling this way.”_

Rolling her hips upwards and into Chloe just once, Beca starts softly rapping Fabolous’ part, pausing at times to kiss Chloe’s neck and chest. “ _But girl I'mma do whatever just to keep a grin on you now_.”

What’s remarkable, is Beca is still delivering these sure and solid strokes inside Chloe. A short, wet, slapping sound occurs every time Beca hits Chloe’s skin with her palm, still with the music, “ _As long as when I slide up in you, you growl.”_

“Ahhhh,” which Chloe just so happens to do because Beca bites down on her nipple at just the same time as she tweaks the other with her free hand.

“Again,” Chloe murmurs, squeezing Beca’s shoulder as she repeats the motion. Chloe’s starting to lose track of the music, except for, _“I, really like, what you’ve, done to me”_.

Chloe pulls gently on the brunette’s hair, causing Beca to move her attention upward from the breast she’s still teasing with her tongue and teeth. She happily acquiesces, pushing up long enough to smile down at Chloe, “ _I would’ve traded it all, in orderly fashion.”_

Beca presses one, two, three light kisses against Chloe’s lips before locking her mouth over hers. Chloe sweeps her tongue inside Beca’s mouth, feeling the rough friction of Beca’s tongue against hers. They continue to kiss each other, long enough for Beca to lose her rhythm inside Chloe.

Chuckling in delight at having thrown Beca off her stride, Chloe stops abruptly when she feels and hears the determined ‘ _hmph_ ’ that Beca makes when she takes a chance to breathe. Dipping her head into Chloe’s neck and licking the skin beneath her ear. Her voice is so quiet, Chloe nearly thinks she imagines it when Beca whispers, “ _The love is real, there's no way it could feel like it's tainted.”_

This triggers Chloe to respond in kind, “ _Let’s stay together, you and me_.”

Though the words are meaningful, Beca is still dedicated to making Chloe lose all focus. Quickly changing her tactics, Beca rolls her fingers along the front of Chloe’s vaginal wall, over and over and over again. The pressure undulates in a tiered fashion, gentle to hard, repeatedly.

“ _You’re a dream come true,”_ Beca murmurs as the song is fading out, eyes locked on Chloe’s as she says the words. Chloe beams at Beca, not bothering to hide that she is taking those lyrics at face value. It’s then that Chloe starts to feel that subtle pressure in her lower belly start to churn at Beca’s movements.

Beca starts massaging that one, specific spot that feels just a little bit different, a little more sensitive, and a lot harder to find. It’s slow and gentle, but it starts to increase in intensity in a measured fashion.

Chloe’s ears start to buzz, like maybe she might white-out with the slow and steady stimuli. Whatever song comes on next is lost on her.

“Yes, yes, yessssss!” Chloe moans as Beca nibbles her shoulder. “Harder… ah, yes, harder!”

Thrusting her fingers inside Chloe, Beca’s braced on one arm as she continues her ministrations. Chloe suspects that Beca enjoys watching Chloe lose her mind. Well, Beca’s in luck, because Chloe is certainly going to lose it tonight, that’s for sure.

“ _Oh what a time…”_ Beca thrusts in and flicks her fingers, “ _playin’ it right,”_ then pulls out at an angle that ensures she rubs against Chloe’s clit nearly every time, _“playin’ it perfect.”_

Chloe can’t hear Drake, but she can hear Beca and her voice is so gritty and raw it causes this frisson to roll over Chloe’s arms and thighs. Soon, her hands start wandering, clutching Beca’s shoulders as the other woman works her fingers in a deliberate fashion.

At this point, the pressure has built in such a way that even Chloe’s toes feel tingly and tight. She can’t help but release a high-pitched breath every time Beca grinds her hand in such a way that makes Chloe roll her hips instinctually, seeking even more friction.

“ _Taking my time, just gets harder to find it,”_ Beca takes hold of Chloe’s desperate grabbing by straddling Chloe’s thigh and pressing her knee against the back of her hand. This provides even more pressure to Chloe’s core, to the point where she’s whimpering with every single press of Beca’s fingers.

Wanting to feel how wet Beca is, how ready she’s been this whole time, Chloe sits up suddenly. Like heat-guided missiles, her hands go straight for Beca’s hips. She angles both thumbs toward where Beca is straddling Chloe’s thigh. She swipes one thumb over Beca’s clit, and then the other, loving the way Beca’s head falls back, exposing a smooth expanse of neck. Without hesitation, Chloe keeps one hand Beca and reaches the other up along Beca’s jaw and neck and pulls her closer, sucking on Beca’s pulse point.

“Ah,” Beca sucks in a sharp breath, her fingers bunching reflexively inside Chloe.

Her hand trapped between them, Beca remains inside Chloe and draws her fingers in a circular motion against Chloe’s walls. Beca skin glistens with a sheen that shows she’s either holding back or she’s working very hard; probably both. Her palm is pressed flat against Chloe’s mound as she starts breathing heavy with Chloe’s full-on frontal assault.

“God, I can’t do this,” Chloe groans with want. “I just want you closer… like… right here,” she tugs on Beca’s hips, urging her to grind into Chloe. They both emit these low, throaty sounds, leaning forward until their foreheads are pressed together. It’s a type of sensation that shoots straight through a person, leaving in its wake a zinging thrill.

Chloe eases her forehead away from Beca’s after they’ve caught their breath. Opening her eyes, she releases a lopsided smile at how flushed Beca’s grown and presses a soft kiss against Beca’s lips. Unable to help herself because the pressure between her legs is becoming unmanageable, without any warning Chloe practically lifts Beca up from Chloe’s thigh, now slick with Beca’s juices, then wrenches her down and into Chloe.

“Fuck! Oh fuuuuuck,” Beca nearly shouts. Her free hand wraps around Chloe’s shoulder to keep from moving too much. Chloe’s almost bitten a hole in her bottom lip, seeking to provide the friction she so desperately wants.

“Beca, I need...” Chloe murmurs, splaying her hands along the whole of Beca’s small back. “I need you to,” she starts to say, just as Beca steals a kiss from Chloe, effectively silencing her.

“I am going to take c—” Beca’s cutoff by Chloe grinding Beca against her again. Her eyes slam shut as Beca rises up and away, her own body begging for the release that she won’t give it.

“Woah, Chlo. I am going to take care of you, I swear,” she lets out a shaky breath, her fingers sliding across Chloe’s collar bone until her palm is pressed over Chloe’s heart, her eyes on Chloe’s. “I just need you to trust me, mmmkay?”

Distracted by Beca’s hand placement over her heart, Chloe simply nods, unable to trust her voice. They remain still for several seconds, breathing in each other’s air.  Beca’s fingers are still moving inside Chloe, her own hands curling tight against Beca’s shoulder blades.

“Now, I want you...” Beca whispers as she leans forward and kisses Chloe hard on the mouth, then pulls back an inch, “to lie back down, so I can finish what I started.”

Chloe leans in for another kiss as Beca’s hand slides down and palms Chloe’s breast. Chloe scratches along the small of Beca’s back as she eases back to the bed. The change in position brings an unwelcome loss of heat; that is until Beca runs her own body back down Chloe’s, inch-by-inch. She particularly seems to enjoy rubbing their breasts together which Chloe finds both amusing and, “so effing sexy. _”_

Smirking in response, Beca flicks the fingers inside Chloe and rolls her thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Repeating the gesture enough times for Chloe to lose count, she starts to feel that anticipatory tingle swirling in her belly. The tips of Beca’s hair dance along Chloe’s torso. It feels so strange, but so wonderful at the same time.

At this point, Chloe’s skin feels like it’s white-hot and she’s slick all over. Glancing down, Beca’s currently laboring over Chloe’s left breast. She tongues and tweaks both nipples in a synchronous fashion as she grinds her hips against Chloe. Then Beca’s fingers start dragging roughly along Chloe in a repetitive motion that changes in rhythm at varying intervals.

It goes on until Chloe feels each pass moving deeper, drawing closer and closer to bringing her over the edge. The strokes are long, drawing Chloe up on the bed in small increments until she’s bucking upward with every twist of Beca’s fingers.

“ _Take it slow,”_ Beca absently murmurs in time with whatever song is playing. Chloe doesn’t care. She just needs release. “ _Lights down low, time to get naughty.”_

Her legs dance around on the bed, desperate to push against anything to deepen the sensation. She starts squeezing her walls around Beca’s fingers in a rapid manner, hoping to speed up Beca’s movements.

“ _And we gon’ get it on,”_ Beca hums as she she licks a strip up the center of Chloe’s chest. She stops at Chloe’s lips, and instead gives her an eskimo kiss.

Despite Chloe’s overwhelming want, she grins at Beca, who reciprocates and places a kiss on Chloe’s lips, grinning, “ _Ready to rumble baby.”_

With one twist of Beca’s hand, Chloe’s her legs start locking out straight then falling wider and wider to grant Beca better access. She finally picks up on the song and sings loudly to get her point across, “ _She wanna get a kiss,”_ Chloe jerks her hips upwards into Beca. “ _She ain’t talkin’ bout her lips.”_

Beca merely rolls her eyes and places a gentle kiss on Chloe’s lips. She’d be struck by the affection if it weren’t for the merciless things Beca’s hands were doing to her body.

No matter how much Chloe grabs and tugs and takes in deep breaths, she finds herself at the whims of the woman before her. She whispers, “ _I know what you want,_ ” hoping to irritate Beca.

It’s still not enough, because Chloe feels like she’s been running on a treadmill at the highest level on a steep hill and just can’t reach the crest. She arches her body and maneuvers her heavy legs. Getting shifted too far to the side, Beca slides off Chloe’s thigh and settles once more between her legs.

Chloe knows she’s close and so does Beca, because she presses one last kiss to Chloe’s breast and pushes up again, hovering over her. Leaning down, Beca presses the gentlest of kisses to Chloe’s forehead. The sheer softness of the gesture is what causes Chloe to inch closer to the very peak of this all-encompassing pressure.

Then Beca’s expression changes and she glances to the dimly lit bedside table, seeing Chloe’s phone docked over the speakers. No matter what, Beca will _always_ register the music in the background, wherever, whenever.  The song that’s playing makes her realize that this isn’t some hotel playlist. This was one of Beca's favorite songs when she was in a _mood._ It also tells Beca that this is a mixtape from Chloe and it’s made for Beca.

A flash of a smile flits across Beca’s face. Then a slower, more loving quirk takes over the corner of her mouth. “ _I’m happy now.”_

She leans down and presses a smiling kiss against Chloe’s lips, then pulls away, whispering, “ _are you happy now?”_

But it doesn’t stop. Beca presses kisses on her cheeks, silky-smooth, and so very warm. Then just as Chloe thinks the hot, jittery sensation building within her low belly is going to settle once more, Beca swirls her fingers inside Chloe just so, pressing at this quick, antagonizing interval that makes her start bucking against the other woman.  

“Don’t stop, don’t. Stop. Don’t. More, God, more…. Yessssss yes yes yes,” Chloe wraps her legs around Beca’s hips squeezing tightly against her as she continues to jerk upwards. Beca slides forward and grinds her entire body against Chloe’s, sharply jutting her pelvis downward.

Chloe’s palms run up and down Beca’s sweaty back, squeezing at the flesh. Their kisses grow increasingly sloppier the longer this almost-there climax goes on.

There’s a rapid flickering sensation inside Chloe and it’s Beca’s fingers tapping once more, but then she presses up and all around, gently rubbing in a circular fashion, each circle building in pressure until Chloe feels everything inside her rising to such a degree that she can’t help the growly moans that escape as she breaks her kiss with Beca.

She needs air, she needs space, she needs to lift her body off this bed.

Which she is, because Chloe’s arched so fully against Beca, that the brunette can sweep her entire arm beneath her and tug even higher. It creates a tighter angle as she thrusts her hand against Chloe once more, stronger, sharper, deeper, deeper, _deeper_.

“ _Punch drunk, dumb struck, pot luck, happy happy,”_ Beca croons softly, such a contrast from the way she’s driving into Chloe, hooking her fingers sporadically until she hits —

“Oh fuck!” Chloe exhales against Beca’s hair, the other woman having taken claim of a sensitive spot along her neck just as she adds a third finger. She jerks up on Chloe’s back once more as she starts pumping furiously, the slick sound of fingers working against suction fills the space between them, punctuated by Chloe’s moans and Beca’s heavy breaths.

And then Beca starts this scooping motion against her and Chloe starts to lose it, her body practically vibrating. She reaches down with her hands and digs into the flesh of Beca’s backside. Chloe pulls Beca roughly against her core while Beca’s hand continues to work in a continual fashion, drawing Chloe’s pelvis up, up, up in a never ending, relentless cycle.

“ _Punch drunk_ ,” Beca whispers as Chloe releases a haggard breath, “ _dumb struck_ ,”  then Beca massages her g-spot and Chloe's eyes grow crossed. “ _Pot luck_ ,” deeper, faster, harder, and the levee breaks.  _At long last._

_“Happy, happy. ”_

“Yes! Oh, oh, oh! Beca!” her voice is hoarse and loud as she clamps down tight on everything. _Everything_.

“Yeah, Chlo, let go for me,” Beca’s voice is scratchy soft and she’s beaming at having finally pushed Chloe over the edge.

Chloe’s hips lose all rhythm and her vision grows white and gauzy. Shutting her eyes tight, she releases a long string of words. She’s not sure if they make sense or are even real words, but she can’t be bothered with that right now.

This electrifying feeling doesn’t end though. As Beca continues to move against Chloe, she extracts her arm from beneath Chloe and slides it along her outer thigh. She tugs upwards roughly just as she twists her fingers inside Chloe, and it’s such a an exquisite type of thrill that follows, releasing yet another wave of tremors through Chloe.

As Beca continues grinding and pumping and rubbing, Chloe’s whole body starts shaking until Beca rolls her finger over Chloe’s clit. The action unfurls this white-hot explosion that emanates from her lower abdomen and shoots outwards to the very tips of her body.

Chloe falls like jello to the bed, her legs shaking so hard that she feels like maybe she lost feeling from her hips down and she’s not sure if she still even _has_ hands. The aftershocks continue for what feels like several minutes, to the point where Chloe, still tight from this unending release, grows utterly exhausted.

Everything is floaty and strange, like the world is moving in slow motion. Chloe finds she can’t fully form any words, or do more than squint through heavy lids.

She’s vaguely aware of Beca easing back on her knees between Chloe’s splayed legs. Beca removes her her slick fingers from inside Chloe and quickly slips them inside herself. After tossing back her messy hair, her other hand falls to her breast. She rolls her index and thumb over her nipple rapidly. Sucking on her bottom lip at the contact, Beca rubs against her clit and pumps furiously until she herself cums moments later, head falling back, chest heaving, sighs escaping her open mouth.

"Wow," Chloe whispers, watching in awe. Chloe wishes she were the one to elicit that reaction out of Beca, but she honestly can’t move her body. Everything, absolutely every single inch on her body is sensitive. Chloe’s eyes fall shut as she takes deep breaths, trying to catching up, but not quite succeeding.

Dazed, she watches as Beca reclaims her senses. She slides off the bed and returns moments later with a washcloth. She cleans them both quickly, then climbs into bed, pulling up the sheets as she rests her head in the hollow of Chloe’s neck.

The last thing Chloe remembers before succumbing to blissed-out post-coital sleep, is Beca pressing a kiss to the center of her chest and murmuring, “Good night, sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

It’s what she always says before they go to bed in their crappy New York studio. WIthout fail.  

.::.::.::.

Chloe wakes to her phone buzzing roughly two and a half hours later, based on the estimate of the clock on her bedside table. It’s just past 8:30, and they’re supposed to be meeting the Bellas at 11 for breakfast. She assumes is Aubrey calling, but she could care less about breakfast.

Glancing to the side, she sees Beca curled into her, like normal, save for the fact that her cheek is pressed against Chloe’s shoulder and Beca’s arm is wrapped around Chloe’s abdomen. Without thinking, she leans down and presses a soft kiss to Beca’s forehead.

She slowly extracts herself from a sleep-warm Beca and takes the chance to enjoy the other woman in an unguarded state. She’s curled on her side, skin bare and hair wild. Her face, typically closed off with an ever-present retort or smirk, is soft and her features less sharp. Chloe’s always liked waking before Beca, if only to take this chance to observe her best friend in this somnolent state.

Chloe is still aware of the ever present countdown they have of time left with each other. It’s not often that she gets the opportunity, simply because Beca rises so early for work, but Chloe enjoys the chance all the same.

A couple hours isn’t long, not at all, but it’s enough for what she has planned. The subtle trigger is when the sunlight moves in just a way that it filters through the gauzy shades and hits her directly in the eyes.

Deciding that it’s a sign that she should take advantage of the time afforded to her, Chloe presses another kiss to Beca’s forehead and then her cheek, her lips and her neck. She keeps kissing until she’s sucking directly on Beca’s nipple and straddling her waist, pulling a low groan out of the other woman.

“Whaaaaat,” Beca murmurs as Chloe keeps sucking, flattening her body against Beca’s as she looks up at her, tongue stroking against her breast. “What is going on?”

“Payback?”

“Ahhhh,” Beca groans, voice scratchy with sleep as she stretches like a cat against Chloe. “Fuck, yes.”

Chloe grins as she bites gently against the underside of Beca’s breast. She flattens herself against the bed, mapping out various parts of Beca’s body she’s wanted to taste over the years. Chloe takes her chance while she’s got it and licks beneath Beca’s breast along the rather provocative tattoo she got her sophomore year of college.

Beca moans softly, still not fully awake yet. Chloe continues her journey down Beca’s torso, pressing kisses along her stomach until Chloe reaches the jut of her hips. She picks a side and bites the skin beneath it, hard, causing Beca to arch up against her. Feeling Beca’s hand scramble on the bedsheet until she reaches Chloe’s hair, Chloe grins against Beca’s skin and kisses her then runs her teeth against the skin roughly.

As Beca arches off the bed, Chloe hooks her thumb into that exact spot and moves to the other side and repeats the same process, relishing the sounds she emits from Beca. They’re low and breathy and full of encouragement. She sometimes whispers, _more_ or _yes_ or _again_ , so Chloe gets the idea rather quickly that she’s doing something right.

She continues licking and kissing and nibbling her way down until she reaches her destination. Without hesitation, she slides Beca’s legs a little farther apart then dips down and licks long and slow, all the way up Beca’s slit until Beca is very clearly awake and is cursing like a sailor.

Beca’s eyes blink down at her in an owlish fashion, watching every single swipe of Chloe’s tongue as she grins before resuming her efforts. Beca tastes every bit she thought she would and Chloe thinks that she could do this every morning for the rest of her life.

The thought doesn’t surprise her, not in the slightest.

She continues to stroke her tongue against Beca, lapping up her juices as the woman can’t help but grind downwards. Beca’s hands scrabble against the sheets, and don’t rest until Chloe reaches up with her hands. Beca intertwines them immediately and settles for a moment, Chloe taking a chance to breathe hot puffs of air against Beca. She watches the other woman as she blinks hard, running her thumbs over Chloe’s before releasing a cheshire grin.

Chloe then flattens her tongue against Beca’s clit, teasing the skin against the area and running it back and forth over and over and over until she has Beca writhing up against her face, hips popping off the bed. She lets the movement ride, admiring the sounds Beca makes and the way she moves in this state until she releases one final, loud exaltation, “Chloe!”.

Without ceremony, Beca falls to the mattress, completely spent. She takes several breaths, stilling her racing heart. A minute later, she holds out her arms for Chloe to climb into. She does so readily, relishing the kiss Beca places against the top of her head while she settles against the younger woman. They bring the sheets up, up, up, and over their heads.

“This is our world, Chlo,” Beca murmurs against her head, voice still soaked in sex and sleep.

It’s the best world she’s ever lived in.

.::..::..::.

When Chloe wakes, it’s to Beca gently rubbing her arm.

“Mmmm?”

“I’ve gotta shower and get ready, Chlo. Wanna join me?”

Blinking sharply, her brain and heart acknowledge that this is a question she’s only ever heard in dreams. She brings her head up and stares at Beca who’s giving her an expectant look.

“Today? Sometime soon, maybe?”

“Yup… yeah.” Even though she isn’t sure this is real life, Chloe’s nodding her head. She’s not sure what time it is, but she’s exhausted and feels deliciously sore.

Beca rolls her eyes at Chloe, repeating a morning ritual that has been with them since their second month in their studio apartment. She grabs Chloe’s hand and tugs her upwards until she’s sitting up, the sheet falling away from her bare body.

She watches as Beca’s eyes fight not to fall below her eye line, but lose the battle, and she blushes slightly. Chloe grins as she rises, tugging the other woman close to her and pressing a kiss against her lips. It quickly gets away from them as they fall into each other once more. The only thing that pulls Beca away is the warning alarm on her phone, calling distantly from her jeans on the floor.

The fact that it still has battery life is something to be marveled at, but that’s a thought for another day. Chloe smiles as Beca pulls her backwards into the bathroom, stopping to kiss her at brief intervals along the way. Once the water is warm enough, they step inside and both let out a similar sigh that causes them to giggle.

“Turn around,” Beca says as she reaches for Chloe’s shampoo. Doing as she’s told, she can’t help but sigh as Beca scrubs her fingers though Chloe’s hair, massaging her scalp gently. Once complete, she pulls the other woman under the spray to rinse off, before plying her with conditioner and repeating the same movements.

Chloe would try to make a pass at Beca if she knew the woman weren’t exhausted and that she had a very full day ahead of her. That doesn't mean she holds back from kissing her, however.

“Mmmmm, you’re very good at that,” Beca hums against her lips.

“What? Kissing?”

“Of course that, but more like taking an innocent moment and turning it R-rated in seconds. I was just trying to wash your hair.”

“And yet, you’re grinding against me, so I’m not so sure about that.”

“Hey now,” Beca huffs as Chloe grins against her lips, kissing her long and slow under the water raining down on them.

Eventually, Chloe finds the strength to pull away from Beca, which is much harder than she ever thought it’d be. She washes and conditions Beca’s hair, beaming as the other woman nearly loses it just from the shampoo experience. It’s oddly intimate, being in the shower with her, spending time cleaning the skin she just labored over.

She considers on multiple occasions, dropping to her knees and having her wicked way with Beca, but the other woman waves her off every time. “I don’t think I can cum as often as you, Chloe. It wouldn’t… work so great.”

Chloe vaguely gets what Beca means, but resolves to understand better at a later date. So she heeds Beca’s request and simply moves the washcloth over Beca in wide strokes, spending perhaps too much time on her breasts, but whatever.

When they finally step out, their skin is pruned and there’s an incessant knock on her hotel door. Chloe quickly shuts the bathroom door just as the hotel door swings open. Aubrey always has a copy of Chloe's hotel room key, because Chloe always had a tendency of losing her own back when they were in college. Old habits die hard.

“Chloe?” bursts Aubrey. “Oh good, you’re… in the shower.” Aubrey hesitates, as she speaks through the shut bathroom door.

“Yeah,” Chloe says as Beca’s pressed against her, tonguing the sensitive spot beneath her ear. Chloe dips her head, biting into Beca’s shoulder, trying to ignore the other woman's movements. “Just got out. What uh…” Chloe huffs as Beca’s fingers clench her thigh, drawing her upwards while Beca slides a leg between hers.

“Crap, Beca,” Chloe whispers.

“What did you say?” says Aubrey, close against the door.

“I asked what time everyone was meeting for breakfast.”

“In ten minutes. We’re trying to meet up before Beca has to leave,” Aubrey replies shortly. And just like that, Chloe feels Beca freeze against her, reality setting in. “That Theo guy is looking for her. Apparently they’re taking off earlier than planned... He really does look like a turtle, you know.”

They both keep still, their sadness of their time together coming to an end washes over them. Chloe pulls away, feeling Beca remain stiff against her. Wrapping a towel around herself, she opens the door and is greeted by Aubrey who’s leaning across the door from her, arms crossed. Beca is hiding behind said door, quiet as Aubrey follows Chloe into her room. She looks around, frowning at the sight of her blouse tossed over one of the lamps.

“I thought you said Chicago had to teleconference or something?” Aubrey’s voice is thick with suspicion as she watches Chloe plucks said shirt off the lamp.

“He…. did? But that was like… hours ago. I think.” Chloe replies, frowning at the thought of Chicago. What the crap is she supposed to do about him? She _is_ leaving later today, after all. It's not like they discussed anything beyond farewell breakfasts. And that is all it will be for Chloe. A farewell.

“So the fact that it looks like a warzone in here and smells not unlike a sex club is to be expected, right now?”

“Hey! I...don’t owe you any type of explanation about by activities last night... Wait how do you know how a sexclub smells?” Chloe frowns at Aubrey, trying to distract her. She’s afraid to disrobe, knowing that she has plenty of bruises that will prove Aubrey right. “How about you head downstairs and secure us a table? I will be down in… ten minutes, I swear.”

Aubrey gives her a measured look, then huffs. “Sure. Just don’t forget, okay? We’ve got to say goodbye to Beca, so maybe don’t have your boy-toy hanging around for that.”

“What? Boy t—”

“Sorry, wrong choice of words. He’s a grown man. But still… Chlo —” Aubrey sighs as she backs towards the door. “Maybe you should stop fooling around with guys when you know what you want. I’ve been listening to you go on-and-on about Beca for years. And frankly? I’m tired of it. Beca’s leaving today. You should tell her how you feel and stop messing around.”

Chloe flushes, trying to ignore the fact that said person is hiding behind the bathroom door. “Thanks Bree. I’ll… consider it.”

“Good!” The blonde brightens at Chloe’s words. “I just think both of you would be happier if you’d acknowledge —”

“Aubrey! I can’t get ready if you keep giving me this pep talk,” Chloe says a little too harshly, judging by the look on Aubrey’s face. Chloe is trying to quash her impending meltdown at the thought of losing Beca. “I mean, it’s a great talk, but maybe go downstairs and get all of us a table, yes?”

“Yeah, sure,” Aubrey says softly, brow furrowed. “See you downstairs.”

Once the door closes, Chloe prepares for the inevitable assault. She knows Beca can’t resist poking fun at her and now that she got to listen to that entire conversation, Chloe can’t help but fear the worst.

Strangely, however, Beca is quiet as she emerges from the bathroom. Chloe continues to find clothing to wear while packing haphazardly at the same time. On the brink of tears, this is her feeble attempt to avoid eye-contact with Beca at the moment.

Somehow, the brunette picks up on Chloe’s mood, because she says very little. Instead, Beca walks around the space and collects her clothing. Chloe certainly doesn’t miss the part where Beca snatches one of her hoodies, but Beca’s always done that. _Because yours are always cozier and they smell like your fabric softener,_ is what Beca’s excuse always used to be.

Once they’ve both gotten dressed in silence, Chloe turns around just as Beca’s rolled her blouse into a ball and turns to face her. “So… I know there’s like… loads of awkward conversation to have and stuff like that,” Beca starts, huffing out a nervous laugh. “But I just want you to know that last night meant the world to me, so… thanks for not shutting the door in my face.”

Before Chloe’s even aware of moving, she’s pulled Beca into her embrace and is kissing her once more, deeply, with everything she has. She’s not sure she could pour more emotion into one kiss, but if she could use it to convey the way she feels, this would be it.

When they part, they’re breathing heavy, foreheads pressed against each other. Chloe runs her hands from Beca’s shoulders, over her collarbones and down her arms until she reaches her hands. She pulls away and kisses the soft inner skin of each of Beca’s wrists, meeting Beca’s glassy eyes, now more stormy grey than they’ve ever been. Beca rises up and kisses her softly, then pulls away.

“See you at breakfast?”

“Of course.” Chloe smiles as Beca backs away until she reaches the hotel door. She opens it, checks the hallway, then leaves quietly.

Chloe curls up on the bed, feeling like her heart is breaking. Tears flow freely as she takes the pillow Beca was using and burrows her head in it, breathing in deeply. A couple minutes later, she cleans her face and applies a thin layer of makeup. She tosses a couple items in the general direction of her baggage, before taking the stairs ( _no thank you_ , elevator service) down to the dining area.

Once she spots the table full of Bellas, Chloe’s heart swells again. It doesn’t take away from the fact that she’s about to lose Beca, however. When she reaches the table, she slides into a seat beside Aubrey while a couple others show up, looking a little worse for the wear.

Having chosen to wear a cowl-neck sweater with her hair down, Chloe feels pretty confident that no one knows what she was up too all night. That being said, it doesn’t save a couple others from making very pointed innuendo about her activities the previous night because Aubrey made a snide comment that hinted at Chloe having Chicago over. She simply chooses to be nonchalant, hoping that it’ll work in her favor.

After everyone, except for Beca, has shown up and tucked into their breakfast, Chloe starts to worry. She fears that she lost her chance when Beca left earlier, not telling her how she feels. She also fears that the only reason Beca’s late is because she doesn’t want to see Chloe anymore and that’s probably the part that hurts the most. She tries to recover though, because it’s not like they actually disclosed their feelings earlier. Not directly, at least.

Beca doesn’t owe Chloe _anything_.

Near the end of brunch, she spots Beca walking through the lobby, surrounded by DJ Khaled’s team. Chloe figures that the other woman has been pulled away for work responsibilities. It’s then that she’s stuck by the thought that Beca is no longer the roommate she shared a crappy fold out bed with. She’s about to become an actual star. The disparity between them grows with every passing second as she watches Beca laugh with another exec, slapping out a silly handshake nodding in agreement at something the other man says.

When Beca turns to look up in the dining area and spots the Bellas, her eyes soften as she gives them a sad smile. She takes her leave and walks up behind Fat Amy and Emily, placing a hand on the latter’s shoulders. She gives them all an apologetic grin before glancing back behind her at the crew loitering in the lobby down below.

“How’s the food?” Beca starts, trying for smooth, but she looks exhausted.

“The Belgian waffles are delicious,” Jessica starts as Ashley nods vigorously. "So is the French Toast."

“The muffins are pretty good, too,” Chloe offers, warming at receiving Beca's attention.

“Just… _pretty good?_ Not, _very good nice_?” Beca teases as Chloe flushes bright red.

“Oh hush. Here, I fixed you a cup of coffee,” Chloe says quietly as the others continue to talk. “It’s probably cooled down, so…”

“Thanks, Chlo,” Beca gives Chloe the same thankful smile she gives every morning. Chloe always makes her coffee and hands her a homemade granola bar to eat while she walks to the subway station. Without even asking, Beca snatches the other half of the muffin on Chloe’s plate and kills it in two bites.

“Wow, hungry much?” Amy asks, observing Beca all the while. Chloe can tell Fat Amy knows something is up, because she keeps looking between Chloe and Beca like she’s caught them in the act.

“Gotta hurry and I'm starving,” Beca shrugs as she downs the last of her coffee while the others turn their attention to Beca once more.

“There’s an issue with the sound equipment, so uh…  we’re heading out earlier than expected. I’ve gotta go pack and stuff…” Beca starts, meeting the eyes of everyone at the table. Chloe finds this interesting, because Beca’s looking at them with those glassy grey-blue eyes again, like this is just as tough on her as it is on them.

“Oh,” Emily frowns. “So you don't get to hang out with us then? We were supposed to have until early afternoon.”

Beca glances down at her, giving Emily such a warm smile. “Afraid not, Legacy. We’re leaving within the hour, so…” Beca looks up and around them once more, like she’s trying to remember this moment. “I guess this is goodbye?”

“No! Absolutely not,” Aubrey rises, shaking her head. “Go pack and bring your stuff down first. I refuse to say goodbye until you’re ready to climb on that tour bus.”

Beca gives a weak laugh, shaking her head once at Aubrey’s order before acquiescing. “Alright then. I’ll see you guys back down here in twenty minutes?”

Everyone nods and resumes breakfast. Chloe, feeling her anxiety grow exponentially as they approach Beca’s departure time, waits a couple minutes before excusing herself. Growing desperate, she sprints up 13 of the 16 flights. The last three are terrible because she gets a cramp in her calf, but she pushes on.

Reaching the top, she’s gasping for breath and has worked up a fine sheen on her forehead. She’s basically in meltdown mode and can barely see straight. Without realizing it, she’s pounding on Beca’s door with a vengeance.

“Wow, what did the door ever do to you, Beale?” Beca’s voice cracks as she opens the door. Chloe takes one look at Beca, who’s desperately trying to cover up the fact she’d just been crying while packing, and lets out an anguished sigh. Chloe wastes no time in latching onto the brunette, feeling overwhelmed by everything that’s happening.

“Woah, Chlo, hey… hey what’s up?” Beca whispers against Chloe’s lips. Beca tastes like toothpaste and smells like the lotion she always uses. Shaking her head, Chloe presses further into Beca, kissing her deeply once more. It would’ve distracted Beca if it weren’t for Chloe’s tears muddling their kiss.

“Chloe? Hey, Chlo? Stop for a second, okay?” Beca murmurs against her lips, running her hands from Chloe’s shoulders down to her hands and twining their fingers once more. “What’s going on?”

“What’s going on? What’s GOING ON?” Chloe exhales, feeling herself growing increasingly hysterical. “You’re about to leave and I have to go back to New York and pack up our place and then start vet school and I don’t know if I’m ever going to see you again and I just… I need you to know how I feel about you before we go our separate ways.”

It wasn’t until Chloe said the last part that Beca tensed up, and now she’s even more nervous. Beca’s voice is soft and brittle and so cautious that Chloe can hardly take it. “And… and how do you feel about me, Chloe Beale?”

“I feel like the sun rises and sets based on your sleep schedule,” Chloe bursts after years of keeping it to herself. “I feel like whenever you’re around me, I can do anything. I feel like when we're together, we’re better and the fact that we’re about to be apart for so long absolutely terrifies me.” Chloe’s voice breaks as another tear slips down her cheek. Beca’s eyes trace the tear but make no move to stop it’s journey.

“I feel like I’ve been sitting on this secret for so long that it’s consumed so much of my every, waking thought. God, Beca. I just... “ Chloe leans forward and kisses Beca, absently absorbing how tear-filled the other woman’s eyes have grown. When she pulls away, their cheeks are wet and their lips are wetter.

“I just _love_ ,” her voice gives out at finally getting the chance to finally voice her feelings. She swallows once more, in near synchrony with Beca. Her voice grows more fervent as she continues on. “I _love_ you so much. And as happy as I am that you got this shot and you finally get to pursue your dreams. I’m afraid that those dreams are going to lead you away from me.”

Chloe huffs out her last soggy breath, feeling spent and emotionally drained. Her eyes waffle back and forth between Beca’s, watching as she absorbs Chloe’s words, and formulates a response. It’s been fascinating to study Beca over the years, knowing the woman struggles with understanding her emotions and articulating her feelings. It’s been worth it, if only to help Beca develop along the way.

“What if... “ Beca lets out a breath, clearly anxious as her fingers tap absently against Chloe’s hand. “What if _you_ are _my_ dream?” Beca says softly. “God it’s so cheesy, but it’s so true… I just…” Beca takes a moment, biting her bottom lip to stop from crying harder.

“I can’t… imagine living another day without having you in my life in some way, forever. Especially now that I can do this,” she leans forward and kisses Chloe softly before pulling away. She wipes another tear that is streaking down Chloe’s cheek.

“I want you to know that I am so… so very proud of you, Chloe. You’ve worked so hard and for so long. And not only did you get into vet school, you got into the _best_  vet school,” Beca whispers against her lips, tugging her closer until their bodies are flush against each other. Chloe’s body warms at Beca’s words, her grip tightening on the other woman.

“But I also want you to know that… that I want you,” Beca’s voice cracks at the same time that Chloe’s heart stutters. “I want you in whatever way you will have me. If it’s friends… then that’s fine, but I uh…” Beca shuffles a bit, her hand running up and down Chloe’s spine. “I definitely want more, if you’re willing to give it.”

Before Beca can say anything further, Chloe’s already nodding before she closes the distance between them, sealing her lips over Beca’s, stealing her breath. When they eventually pull away, their lips are swollen and cheeks are flushed.

“This is going to be really hard, you know that right?” Beca inquires as Chloe nods again, playing with their clasped hands.

“We’re going to spend months away from each other. New people are going to come into our lives,” Chloe frowns as Beca continues, “ We’re going to get stressed out and broken down.”

“But at least we’ll have each other,” Beca says, curling her arms around Chloe, holding her tight like a tether.

“Definitely,” Chloe whispers against Beca’s temple. “I just need you to communicate with me. Even when you’re tired. Even when you don’t have anything to say. Just reach out and call me.”

“And I need you to tell me when you aren’t okay,” Beca shoots back, squeezing tightly. “I don’t want you to cover it up or pretend like nothing’s wrong. I need to be able to help you, even when you don’t want to burden me. It’s hard enough for me to figure you out in person, don’t make me do it long distance.”

Chloe nods, feeling that rock lurch around and settle in a different place. “I’ll do my best.”

“And so will I.”

They both know it won’t always be good enough, however.

“You’ll be back in the States in five weeks?” Chloe asks as Beca burrows her head into her neck.

“Yeah. I’ll be back for a couple before I have to pack up and move to L.A…. when uh… when do you start at Davis?”

“About the same,” Chloe sighs as Beca slips a hand beneath her sweater and runs it up her spine to her shoulder. The gesture is so very comforting that she does the same to Beca. She relishes the soft puff the other woman emits as she hooks her chin over her shoulder.

“We’ll be a few hours from each other then,” Beca murmurs into her neck. “You wouldn't want to be near me during the work week anyway. And maybe… maybe I can take some three-day weekends to come up and visit."

“And I’ll have a new set of friends and a new set of stressors and a hectic schedule” Chloe replies. “But I will always be happy when you come to visit me.”

“I’m not going to ask you to promise,” Beca’s lips thin as she presses them together. “But I want you to tell me if it’s not working. If… if being with me isn’t, uh,” Beca let’s out a harsh breath, shaking her head at the thought. “I’ll need you to tell me if us being together isn’t working for you.”

Chloe’s already shaking her head, she can’t fathom the thought. “I don’t know what situation that would have to be Becs. I’ve wanted you for so, so long.” She leans into Beca and kisses her once more. “I know we’re going to hit rough patches, but… no. That's not going to happen.”

Wanting to say more, but feeling her throat close up, Chloe's face crumples as her eyes fill with a fresh set of tears. “I’m going to miss you so much, Beca.”

Giving up the fight, Beca stops swiping at her own tears and lets them fall shamelessly. “I’m going to miss you too, Chlo. I l—”

There’s another knock on Beca’s door. This time it’s Theo standing there when she pulls it open. He offers a nervous smile at seeing both women completely drenched in tears.

“Sorry to interrupt. I was just coming to get your things. I think a couple Bellas have tried to stow away on the tour bus, but, sadly we had to kick them off.”

The women laugh, knowing exactly who would have tried such a thing.

“Yeah, sure dude. I just gotta —” Beca takes a step towards the bed, but finds that she’s still connected to Chloe. She squeezes Chloe’s hand and lets go, then closes her suitcase, zipping it shut. They both take a sweep around the room, Chloe willfully ignoring Beca still wearing her hoodie.

Five minutes later, Chloe is standing at the end of a line of weeping Bellas. Each of them giving Beca a lot more love and attention than the brunette could ever want.

“Ah, c’mon guys, this is gross. Stop getting your feelings on me,” Beca sighs as she stops right in front of Fat Amy, who’s standing beside Chloe.

“I’ve been saving this all trip, Beca,” Fat Amy runs her hands all over her breasts and butt, then places her hands on the top of Beca’s head and lets them slide down her hair, onto her shoulders.

“That’s a lot of confidence, Ames,” Beca lets out with a quivering smile that belies how tough this is for her. “I hope I’ll use it right.”

Fat Amy gives up her tough front and tugs Beca in for a tight hug. “I’m gonna miss you shortstuff. Call me if you need a rescue. I’ve got you covered.”

And then Beca is standing directly in front of Chloe. She feels like so much has happened in the last 48 hours. Far too much for Chloe to process, so she can only imagine how overwhelmed Beca feels.

“Please don’t make this any harder than it already is,” Beca whispers as she steps forward and hooks her arms around Chloe’s shoulders. Their hug is tight and over too soon.

Chloe pulls back and presses a kiss on Beca’s cheek, her reddened, watery eyes locked on Beca’s. “All I need is for you to promise me one thing, Beca Mitchell.”

Beca's eyebrows quirk as she responds immediately. “Name it.”

“Come back to me, Beca,” Chloe rasps out around the knot in her throat before she pulls on Beca once more for a tight hug. Ducking her head, she breathes in the other woman’s scent, and presses a kiss on her neck, where no one can see the action. “ _I dare you_.”

Beca pulls away with narrowed eyes that are now more blue than grey, and a crumpling smile. She shakes her head at Chloe and shrugs, rolling her eyes, “ _Deal_.”

Chloe gives Beca the brightest smile she has and looks around at the other Bellas. “You guys know what Beca needs?”

“GROUP HUG!” calls out several Bellas.

“Ah no. Guys, no!” Beca sighs against Chloe, their hands tight around each other as the other women pile up around them. “So not cool.”

“And yet, you love us anyway!” Chloe hums against Beca, who squeezes her at the words.

“That I do, Beale. That. I. Do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I freely admit that writing sex scenes isn't my forte, so I'm sorry if this got stale. That being said, I would welcome some concrit. 
> 
> Oh, also I may continue this series. Thoughts?
> 
> Songs referenced:  
> So Into You, Fabolous ft. Tamia  
> Signs, Drake  
> Lights Down Low, Maejor  
> Blush, Wolf Alice


End file.
